coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9575 (1st October 2018)
Plot David has realised that he can't move on without Josh's help. The police arrive at Speed Daal to question Sophie. Beth urges Sinead to have the bleeding checked out without delay. Sinead plans to ask a midwife when she has her scan and insists that the matter be dropped. Josh continues to deny that he raped David. Sophie tries to keep the timing of her activities the previous evening vague but DS MacKinnon presses her for the exact time she left Ryan. She replies with 7.40pm, choosing to protect her friend. Daniel makes up with Kirk and says he likes hearing his conspiracy theories. The Connors are alarmed when Ronan Truman turns up at the flat, keen to see the place where Cormac died. Angie and Toyah go out together to cheer themselves up. Brian introduces himself to the deputy head and they go drinking to celebrate his appointment. Billy sees David bundling Josh into his car but fails to stop him driving off. Kirk accepts Daniel's invitation to be his best man. Ronan thanks Ryan for being a good friend to Cormac and offers his help should he ever need anything. Ryan is unnerved by his presence and lets slip that the drug dealer may have been Joey Buchanan. David drops Josh off, apparently outside the police station, and demands that he hand himself in. Josh begs David to go easy on him; the other prisoners would think he's gay and beat him up. David is satisfied with the pathetic display from his former tormentor. He admits that they're nowhere near the police station before driving off, abandoning Josh on the street. Ali watches Jude return the cheque to Roy but doesn't hear him ask Roy for more. Roy writes him a cheque for £5,000. Paula doesn't approve of Sophie lying to the police and warns her about getting mixed up with Ronan. David returns to the Street and tells Billy and Shona that Josh is out of his head now; it's over. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Ronan Truman - Alan McKenna Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Victoria Gardens *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *A customer at Speed Daal is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy is shocked to see David bundling Josh into his car and is concerned that he is going to do something stupid; the police ask Sophie about Cormac's death; Beth urges Sinead to go to the hospital about her bleeding; and Jude gives the cheque back to Roy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,502,952 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes